hotohori expresses his love
by MeG13
Summary: Despite hotohori's sufferings when he was a child he coudn't bear tolarating with his love for miaka he reaveals.......


Hotohori exresses his love  
I don't own fushigi yuugi or anything -- just this!!! Fushigi yuugi is owned to Yuu Watase. This story is quite same with the real story,,,, your gonna get so so so so so kilig in this IF you're a miaka and hotohori fan!!! Superb! You might think I'm manyak!!pero no!! I warned you RATED R!  
During dinner. * tamahome and miaka weren't close back then*  
  
Wow!!this siopao is great yum yum yum yum .Miaka exclaimed All you think about is food though , Nuriko joked Is not true, miaka convinced. Are you eating of talking?!?!? Tamahome asked Eating , she answered. Umm.. miaka? Hotohori asked in his sweet cuddling voice as usual. Yah? She answered with food exploding out of her mouth Can I see you at my room later? He asked Ssssuuuurrrreee. She answered okey I'll wait for you, he announced I wonder what that about??!? Nuriko asked Beats me! Miaka answered continuing with her food. Tamahome made a weird look. At hotohori's room.. What was it you were going to ask----------------- SUDDENLY!!Hotohori slamed miaka gently into the bed.  
  
  
  
Hotohori? Miaka asked. *hotohori positioned on top of miaka.* GOSH!!!! Miaka.horohori whispered " I love you" I'm prepared to give my everything to you. "Hotohori" miaka answered "you too" Cherish with me , he whispered. Hotohori! miaka screamed softly. KKKKKKIIIIIIISSSSSSSS Stay with me. He asked Yes. miaka answered back with full of love. *they continued kissing.miaka unfolded hotohori's shirt, hotohori unfolded miaka's too*  
  
they were left naked , kissing sleeping miaka!!! Hotohori!! *mwahahahahahhahahaha!!!!!!!*  
  
At morning.  
  
yawn yawn..nuriko exclained while entering miaka's room miaka!!!nuriko shouted. Huh?? where the hell is that girl!!! Nuriko shouted What's with the shout? mistress korin? A maid asked *nuriko-korin* oh sorry!!nothing she qquickly answered. Okey, call me if you nedd anything ma'am , she answered politely . Where is that girl?, she now said in a quiet voice.. Oh maybe---- no!!!could it be??that she's in master hotohori's room??!?!!?no!! Nuriko thought og hotohori and miaka sleepinh like a dog.NAH!!impossible. So she walked to hotohori's room *Walking.... Walking..* Hotohori just woke up Hi honey, miaka greeted. Hello, hotohori answered You better get dressed *hotohori was wrapped on a robe, while miaka was just wearinh herself's when suddenly ---* Miaka triiped on her robe, oops!!- Hotohori catched her. When Nuriko opened the door....... Hooouuuuugggghhhh!!! She peeked hotohori and miaka were half naked. She immedietly closed the door and ran...!!!! *good thing they didn't see nuriko* I must be going, miaka waived. Bye!, hotohori waived back Miaka walked with a bright smile on her face. Nuriko waived in front of her face Whoah! That was quick! She complimented. And where have you been? Nuriko asked weirdly trying to act as if she didn't see anything. Ummmm..i was just walking by the garden..she answered yah that's it! Oh. well it's 11:45 let's eat then, nuriko said Great !sure , miaka answered At the dining room.. Hotohori made a happy face to miaka . Good morning, miaka waived to hotohori Oh..tmahome your there I didin't see you! Miaka explained. Why are you so happy today? Did you wake up at the wrong side of the bed??!? Tamahome joked. Yah, why are you? Nuriko asked. Huh? am I? I didn't notice miaka looked worried. Anyways let's eat! Hotohori exclaimed Hay!! Let's eat!!! Miaka agreed. Anyway how was your sleep last night miaka? Tamahome asked It was great!!i had a great time! Miaka exclaimed Time? Tamahome asked. I mean.. I had a beautiful dream!!!! Miaka corrected. Oh.what did you dream about? Hotohori faked as if he didn't knew what happened. Ummm..III dreamed about when we all summoned Suzako! I made my 3 wishes, and yui and I came back to our world and I also wished to bring you back in my world!! How nice! Nuriko complimented. I'll be able to see the modern world!! Nuriko shouted Oh., hotohori sighged in a rather sad voice.Yah..everything of those will happen starting July Hotohori explained. I scheduled a camping to find the other seishi in 3 months, hotohori explained. Today is may 4!! Only 3 months to go!nuriko sighed happily. Hehehehehe they all laughed  
  
When they all finished.. Nuriko tugged miaka I know what happened last night, the truth nuriko explained I can explain! Miaka considered. Thers's nothing to explain at all!! I understand.though I'm rather sad..nuriko said Why are you sad? miaka asked IIIII'm jealous!!!nuriko replied Ohh. I promise nothing will happen between us- Nothing will happen??or did it already happen???she cutted in with a weird look. Nothing happened, promise!!! Miaka vowed. Your sure? she assured Rest assured miaka vowed. [pic] Come on let's got my room!! nuriko asked. Okey, miaka agreed. 


End file.
